


Interlude

by thecarlysutra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ice Cream, Kissing, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: For MJ, who requested,Dean x Buffy, ice cream and a playground at dusk, rusty merry-go-round make out seshwhen I requested soft prompts.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incog_Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/gifts).

  
They sat side-by-side on the merry-go-round, the sun setting behind them, feet in the cool grass. Dean had bought ice cream cones; his was chocolate, and hers was cherry blossom, which smelled like perfume but she claimed to like it. They were both fighting a losing battle against time and the melting point of ice cream.

“You know, this isn’t a bad town when it’s not the apocalypse,” Dean said, licking ice cream off his thumb. It ran in rivulets down the sides of his cone.

Buffy shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to do what you do. All the traveling. Pain in the neck.”

“Vampire humor?”

“Obvi.”

“Nice. I don’t know. I like the open road. I like not being tied down.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Okay, Keruoac.” 

“What?”

“That’s just such a guy answer. Don’t be boring. Surprise me.”

“Okay,” he said, and kissed her. 

“You taste like flowers,” he said.

She giggled, and kissed him back. The merry-go-round spun slowly, and the stars came out.

They got ice cream everywhere.  



End file.
